Nurse Joy of Bloomingvale
Ash, Misty, and Brock are on the trail again, headed for Azalea Town so Ash can challenge the local Gym and earn his second Johto League Badge. Thirsty, Ash and Misty eye a pipe to drink from, but a woman appears and begins to fix the dripping pipe. Before she fixes it, she fills their canteens by request. She introduces herself as Sonrisa, and escorts them to Bloomingvale, the nearest town. At her home, she shows the trio her system of pipes that brings fresh water down from the mountains so she can raise her favorite Pokémon. She calls her Pokémon out from the greenhouse, and they happen to be Sunflora, a sunflower Pokémon. She explains that she waters them so they're happy when the Sunflora Festival occurs, and many Sunflora Trainers do different types of training to make their Sunflora the best, but all she does is water them and keep them happy. Two of her Sunflora seem exuberant, but one seems rather gloomy. Brock tries to cheer the depressed Sunflora up, but it's just no use. Sonrisa says that that was the Sunflora she was planning on entering in the contest, but lately, it had been really depressed. Ash promises to help cheer the Sunflora up, but the sun was about to set, so the Sunflora went to sleep. Ash and his friends found a Pokémon Center to rest at for the night. Back at Sonrisa's neighbor's greenhouse, Team Rocket pick the lock and take a look at all of the Sunflora. Meowth suggest that they take one Sunflora and enter it in the Sunflora Festival so they can win a years supply of instant noodles. As James examines each of the Sunflora, Meowth accidentally runs into an alarm button, which traps him in a net. Jessie and James are able to escape, but Meowth is left trapped in the net. Ash and his friends hear the sound of the alarm and run to investigate. Once they are there, Misty suggests to the Sunflora breeder that he let Meowth go since he didn't steal anything, which he agrees to. Back at the Pokémon Center, Misty says that in exchange for getting set free, he has to translate for the depressed Sunflora to find out what's wrong. Meowth says that he's depressed because a Sunflora belonging to Cyrus that he used to play with wasn't around anymore. Then, Meowth is lassoed by Jessie and James and 'saved'. Sonrisa then goes looking for her Sunflora's old friend, and Cyrus said he traded it to Nurse Joy. The two Sunflora are then reunited together and Sonrisa's Sunflora becomes happy again. The same day, the Sunflora Festival occurs, and Team Rocket, stripped of a Sunflora, have to dress up Meowth as one. As the judging commences, one judge likes Cyrus's Sunflora, one likes Sonrisa's, and the last one is on the fence. As Meowth is being examined, Snubbull appears and catches a glimpse at Meowth in the costume, but she suspects his real identity, and sniffs him, and then bites down on his tail. Meowth comes out of his costume and then Team Rocket reveal themselves. They activate mirrors that raise up all around the stadium and shine light in on everyone, blinding them, but the Sunflora grow with the bright light, but eventually, they collapse and are immobilized, as their heads grew big after being exposed to the bright light, but Team Rocket isn't interested in the Sunflora, they just want to steal the instant noodles. Jessie sends out Arbok, Ash sends out Chikorita, and Misty sends out Poliwag. As their Pokémon battle, James controls the Meowth Balloon to pick up the instant noodles. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf to cut the net of noodles down. James sends out his Weezing to battle, but Ash commands Pikachu to use ThunderShock on it. Out of jealously, Chikorita shoves Pikachu while he is getting ready to attack, and his shock ricochets off Team Rocket's mirrors, breaking them, and in the process, mobilizes the Sunflora. Sonrisa orders her Sunflora to use SolarBeam on Team Rocket, sending them blasting off again. The judges, amazed by this display, crown Sonrisa's Sunflora as the winner of the festival. The episode ends with Sonrisa thanking Ash and his friends for helping her, and the trio hitting the road again for Azalea Town. Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Twins Category:Nurse Category:Humans Category:Red Hair Category:Siblings